


In All of My Lifetimes I'll Love You

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Immortality, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Wonhui - Freeform, i think, idk what to tag, slight angst, uncle seokmin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Where Jun is an immortal being with a mortal lover who died because of an incurable disease. 200 years later, Jun’s lover is reincarnated but doesn’t know who Jun is until he touches a fallen leaf from a tree. The same tree that his past self and Jun nurtured together.“I’m sorry I made you wait.”“All that matters is that you’re here now.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 48





	In All of My Lifetimes I'll Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on twitter last feb but i'm posting it here again. i hope you enjoy <3 

Junhui stopped pacing in front of Wonwoo’s room when the doctor came out. Hope sparked in his chest but that spark quickly died when the doctor shook his head slowly.

“I’m sorry, young master. We’ve done everything we can”

Junhui’s legs gave out and he slowly fell on his knees while clutching his chest, and let out a pained cry so loud everyone in the household heard it. The doctor bowed towards the young master and left him to grieve for his dead lover.

An hour passed until Junhui stopped crying. He was now lying on the floor with his body facing Wonwoo’s room. His lover was sick for six months. Six months of suffering for both of them. But despite being sick, Wonwoo never lost his smile. Junhui always said that his lover’s smile put the sun to shame because of how bright it was.

But Junhui wouldn’t be able to see his favorite smile anymore. No matter how much he tried to protect Wonwoo they couldn’t escape the ugly plague that’s been killing hundreds all over the land. The immortal stood up slowly and walked even slower until he reached the door that separated him from his lover.

With shaky hands, Junhui opened the door and immediately dropped on his knees upon seeing the pale complexion of his dead lover. He had to force himself to go to his lover’s side.

Wonwoo still looked beautiful despite the illness that made him thinner day by day.

Junhui took one of Wonwoo’s hands in his and held on to it tightly. He felt another wave of tears coming and he didn’t bother suppressing them. His lover just died, he was allowed to grieve. A multitude of sorries were heard inside the room alongside with Junhui’s sobs.

Wonwoo’s burial was a private one and only their closest friends and families were present. Junhui stood in the middle with Jihoon, his best friend – not immortal – beside him.

“Three years with him was too short, Jihoon.”

“It may have been short but you spent all that time loving each other and being happy. Even when Wonwoo started getting sick you guys were still happy.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to live without him.”

“You have to be strong, Junhui. We both know Wonwoo wouldn’t want you wasting your life away.”

“I’ll live. For Wonwoo.”

“For Wonwoo.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**200 years later**

"Wonwoo!"

Jun couldn't help but look up from reading the newspaper to look for the man being called. It's his first time hearing that name again for 200 years so he couldn't help how his heartbeat was quickening and his palms getting sweaty.

”Yah Kwon Soonyoung, wait for me!"

This Wonwoo sounded the same as his beloved and Jun can feel a sudden ache in his heart. The Wonwoo today and the Wonwoo from two centuries ago looked exactly the same—except present Wonwoo's hair was blue.

Jun didn't realize he was staring until the guy beside Wonwoo cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Now mister, I know my best friend is stunning," Wonwoo hit him lightly for that, " but he's going to melt if you stare any longer."

Jun was flustered, not because of getting caught, but because of Wonwoo turning his attention towards him. His fox like eyes stared into Jun's and the immortal wanted nothing but to hug him. He wanted to tell Wonwoo how much he missed him, and how much he still loves him. But he didn't—he couldn't.

The Wonwoo in this time didn't know him.

"Dude, seriously. Love at first sight?" Soonyoung pulled him again back to reality.

Jun lightly shook his head and gave an apologetic smile to Wonwoo. "I didn't mean to stare. You just really look like someone I knew years ago."

Wonwoo gave him a small smile—the same smile that Jun fell in love with. "It's okay."

Jun wasn't able to say anything more because Soonyoung was already pulling Wonwoo away. "Wonwoo we are going to be late."

Jun didn't know what got into him because he was suddenly running after them. "Wait!"

The duo turned around, Soonyoung looking mildly amused.

"Sorry," Jun stood up straight and held out his hand. "I'm Jun. Wen Junhui, and you are?"

The question was directed at Wonwoo who shyly took Jun's hand in his. "Jeon Wonwoo."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Wonwoo kept bumping into Jun since they met. It was almost like Jun was everywhere. Every time they bumped into each other, Jun would just say hi and ask how Wonwoo’s been. It’s really just small talk.

That changed when Wonwoo decided to sit with Jun in a café down town.

Jun was sitting by himself and reading a newspaper. Wonwoo found it weird that someone his age was still reading a newspaper. There are apps invented so you can read the news on your smartphone.

But who was Wonwoo to judge when he himself still prefers books over e-books? He doesn’t deny the efficiency of e-books—he owns a Kindle—but the smell of books makes the experience of reading better.

“Can I sit here?”

Jun automatically smiled at the sound of the voice and motioned for Wonwoo to sit with him.

“Hey Wonwoo!” Jun folded his newspaper so he can focus on Wonwoo.

“Hey. Any interesting news lately?”

“Nothing conversation worthy. Unless you want to know which celebrity bought a new house in the United States.”

Wonwoo crinkled his nose at that. “No thank you.”

Jun chuckled at the cute action.

“Hey Jun?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?”

Jun chocked on his own saliva at Wonwoo’s question. That definitely surprised him.

“That’s random. Why do you ask?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Soonyoung was talking about it the other day.”

“Do you? Believe in reincarnation?”

Wonwoo shrugged again. “I guess so. Nothing’s really certain in this world and there are things beyond human comprehension.”

“Well, I do. I believe in reincarnation.”

Of course, Jun would. A proof of reincarnation was sitting in front of him.

“Let me ask you, Wonwoo. Do you believe in immortality?”

“Like vampires?”

“Yes? Minus the blood sucking, fangs, and turning to ash under the sun’s rays.”

Wonwoo laughed.

“So just immortality?”

Jun nodded.

“Like I said, there are things beyond human comprehension. If immortality was real then that must be fun.”

“Immortality seems lonely to me.”

“Not if you spend it with the right person.”

Jun wanted to say that he did find the right person, only he wasn’t immortal.

“Wow our conversation just got deep all of a sudden,” Wonwoo chuckled and continued to eat his cheesecake.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The two became closer since that day. They’ve exchanged numbers and texted each other almost every day.

Wonwoo wasn’t going to deny the feelings that were starting to blossom for Jun. He wasn’t sure if he should confess. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to.

Soonyoung encouraged him to do it. He hated seeing Wonwoo being conflicted about something.

“But what if he rejects me?”

Soonyoung patted his best friends head. “I’ll buy you ice cream and then we’ll watch those romcoms you love so much.”

Soonyoung didn’t get to do that, though. Because when Wonwoo confessed to Jun he didn’t get rejected.

In fact, as soon as Wonwoo finished uttering the words “I like you,” Jun was already enveloping him in a hug.

“I like you a lot, Wonwoo.”

The two of them began dating after that. Soonyoung was claiming if it wasn’t for him, they wouldn’t be in a relationship. The couple just treated him to dinner to make him shut up.

Three weeks into dating, Wonwoo visited Jun’s home. He was surprised at the traditional design of the home. Now he sort of gets why Jun acts like an old man sometimes. Jun lives with his uncle who looked like he was in his 40s. His name is Lee Seokmin who had a wife and a son.

Jun excused himself because his uncle wanted to talk to him in private. This left Wonwoo wandering around the house, with Jun’s permission of course.

Wonwoo’s feet led him to a back garden with pretty flowers everywhere. In the middle of it all stood a tree. It was the only tree in the garden and Wonwoo didn’t know why he felt drawn to it. He walked towards the tree using the concrete pathway that leads to it.

A single leaf was on the ground and when Wonwoo picked it up his head suddenly started to hurt.

Various images started flashing in his mind. Images that left Wonwoo confused and caused his head to hurt more.

Wonwoo can vaguely hear someone calling his name but it was muffled. It almost sounded like the person shouting his name was underwater.

“Wonwoo! What’s wrong? What happened? Wonwoo please.”

It was Jun.

It was Jun calling out to him.

It was Jun who was a part of the images he’s seen.

It was Jun. His immortal lover.

Wonwoo stopped clutching the sides of his head. He didn’t even know he did that until he was undoing it. He looked up too see the worry that was evident in Jun’s features. “Wonwoo? Are you okay?”

Jun was holding Wonwoo’s body in his arms and they were both seated on the ground.

“Please say something. You’re scaring me.”

Jun hugged Wonwoo closer to him. His heart almost stopped when he saw the state his boyfriend was in when he found him.

“Jun?”

“I’m here,” Jun was rocking them both gently.

“When you talked to me about immortality, did you mean you?”

Jun stilled. Not expecting Wonwoo’s question.

“I- When I touched the leaf, my head started hurting and then these images started flooding in. You were there, and we were dressed differently. Like we were in a different time.”

Wonwoo chuckled dryly. “Now I sound stupid.”

“You’re not stupid. Come, let’s talk inside.”

Jun helped Wonwoo stand up and they entered the house together without breaking off their hold on each other. Jun led Wonwoo towards the living room where Seokmin was already preparing tea and snacks for them.

“Seokmin,” Wonwoo was shocked at how Jun addressed his uncle. “Leave us.”

“Yes, sir.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and looked at Jun.

His boyfriend didn’t say anything and just maneuvered them to sit on the sofa. When they were seated, Jun started to fidget.

“Jun,” Wonwoo placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. “What are you not telling me?”

Jun took a deep breath and sighed.

“I’m going to tell you things that would sound absurd but I promise you that everything that will come out of my mouth is nothing but the truth.”

Wonwoo squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. A silent reminder—an assurance—that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Jun proceed to tell Wonwoo everything. From how they met 200 years ago, to how they fell in love, and to how the disease that haunted their land took Wonwoo away from him. The more Jun was telling him about his past life, the more things became clearer to Wonwoo. When Jun finished their story, Wonwoo remembers everything. He wasn’t the same Wonwoo as the one 200 years ago but the memories were there.

“Jun, my love, I’m sorry I made you wait.”

“All that matters is you’re here now.”

Wonwoo placed his free hand on Jun’s cheek to which the latter immediately leaned into. Jun can finally breathe properly and all his worries were gone because of Wonwoo’s words and touch. The two spent the rest of the day cuddling and eating the food Seokmin prepared for them.

“Wait, Seokmin?” Wonwoo suddenly asked Jun because he wasn’t sure if Seokmin was really Jun’s uncle.

“He’s a descendant of Jihoon. Their family has been serving me after his death. I think Jihoon wanted to make sure I was taken care of.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The couple spent the rest of their lives—well, Wonwoo’s, since he was still a mortal—together.

Before Wonwoo breathed his last, he made a pinky promise with Jun. He promised that no matter what, no matter how long, Wonwoo will always find his way back to Jun.

“We’re soulmates. We’ll always find each other. And knowing you, you’ll force your way into my next life because you love me.”

Jun didn’t cry when Wonwoo said those words. He only cried when Wonwoo closed his eyes for the last time.

“I’ll wait for you. Always.”

Jun kissed Wonwoo’s forehead. “Until we meet again, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you've reached this point i would like to thank you. this work of mine was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing that's why it was short. i'll try to make more wonhui fics in the future so look out ;) 


End file.
